


Last Friday Night

by kjstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Tony is the youngest, they all sleep with each other, this is also the story of a thing Rhodey will never talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was good, and he wasn't bored. So he didn't do it out of boredrum. It was Tony and Bucky, definitely. College curiosity, god. Those two would try anything and everything in the name of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I read a fic with Tony/Steve/Bucky and then I read Steve/Tony/Rhodey and I thought "Why not?". I wrote this with my best friend Ysa and this was beta'ed by the awesome Emma (snarkreactors.tumblr.com), who made this don't suck as much as it did when I wrote it.  
> Sorry not sorry.

The song still lingered in Rhodey's head as he tried to pull everything together. Did he actually get that wasted? Everything was lights that shone too brightly and many black spots.

In the kitchen, Steve flipped some pancakes. They hadn't said anything to each other since they got out of bed. Bucky and Tony were still snoring in the bedroom.

Rhodey still remembered when he met Steve and Bucky back at their first ROTC reunion. Rhodey was two years ahead of them and almost graduating now. Bucky and him didn't click right away, but Tony and Steve did. And then everything just fell into place.

Not even back then, at the point where all of them were nothing more than friends, had Rhodey consider the thought. Not even in his weirdest fantasies.

But you know, sometimes there were things you enjoyed a lot that you haven't even heard about.

Rhodey took a sip of his coffee.

Yeah, let's start from the beginning.

So it had been a friday night, and it _was_  last friday. And yes, Rhodey was never going to listen to that song anymore.

It was Bruce's birthday and it didn't matter how many times he told Tony he didn't like parties, Tony still threw him one. In Steve and Bucky's apartment because there was no way Bruce was going to Tony's dorm, not while knowing what he had in mind. So Tony used Natasha to lure Bruce to the room and then forced him to stay at the party at least until midnight. Bruce stayed a little longer, chatting with her and Clint – Rhodey never finished understanding their deal, not that it was so much of an issue.

To say booze and drugs -Rhodey was almost certain there was more than just ecstasy pills. He made a mental note: don't take anything you can't identify- were everywhere was an understatement. Rhodey was still trying to figure out how did Tony manage to get that many people in one apartment.

The party went by quickly. Mostly because Rhodey really enjoyed talking with guys like Sam and Steve, and because he didn't need to look after Tony's ass as much as he usually did because the place was full of Tony's other friends. Plus Rhodey also had this amazing boyfriend that dragged him to the dance floor every once in a while.

Life was good, and he wasn't bored. So he didn't do it out of boredrum. It was Tony and Bucky, definitely. College curiosity, god. Those two would try anything and everything in the name of it.

Natasha took Clint's hand and they were the first ones to leave. Followed by Bruce, who thanked Steve for the party and asked him to thank Tony for him, because Tony had disappeared, surprisingly. After that everyone else followed slowly. Rhodey wanted to go but Bucky had disappeared, too.

"Hey, got any idea where Bucky is?" Rhodey asked Steve after he closed the door when the last couple of guys left.

"No, and I haven't seen Tony either, maybe they're together," and, okay, the apartment wasn't exactly little, but it wasn't that big either.

"Yeah, because they're such good friends," Rhodey commented looking around the living room and the kitchen. (Yes, there was more than ecstasy pills. Note to self: dispose of the illegal drugs). And he walked to the bedrooms with Steve at his back.  
\-----  
"Hey, Stark," called Bucky. He took out of his pocket a little plastic bag, half full of white pills "What do you say if we take this to another level?" He smirked.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Tony replied without hesitation, taking one pill in his hand and dragging it to his mouth, swallowing hard.

Bucky laughed hard before taking another pill and swallowing it dry, too. He inched closer to Tony until his forehead was pressed against the side of Tony's head, still laughing his ass off.  
And suddenly Tony realized Bucky was a hot dude, like a really hot dude, like a top-level hot dude. He understood what Steve saw in him then, and he understood what Rhodey saw now, all until Barnes opened his annoying mouth, but Tony could work with that anyway. Tony heard Steve called out his name from the living room and something clicked. Now, how cruel would it be if he threw a party with Steve and didn't invite his friends? The cruelest.

Tony heard the door pop open at the same time he grabbed Bucky by the neck and gave him a good, sloppy kiss. Bucky grabbed Tony by the waist, making him fall around his lap as he heard a gasp coming from the door, all without breaking the kiss.

Rhodey bit his lower lip after blinking twice, trying to believe what his eyes were telling him, while Steve held his breath behind him. Like, what the actual fuck? They saw Tony kissing Bucky right when he opened the door, so if this was some way of cheating on them, it was a really lousy one. He went for the second thought though: the make-out session was an invitation to join them. Both of them. Wow.

Tony tilted his head to the side and left Bucky's lips to catch a breath, groaning. "We have an audience," he said in Bucky's ear.

"Hey guys, want to join?" asked the older brunett, letting his hands wander inside Tony's t-shirt. "Or are you just going to be spectators?"

"I– we– what?" Rhodey was actually surprised words slipped from his mouth.

"Give me one of those," Tony asked Bucky before taking one of the pills without waiting. He put the pill inside his mouth and took his shirt off. Tony walked up to Steve, who looked amusingly confused, but he knew the dark tone of his blue irises when he was turned on. "C'mere," Tony commanded with the pill rolling on his tongue. He dragged Steve in by pulling him to him with his dog-tag. He open-mouthed kissed him like he hadn't in a while –exams and all that jazz– and let the pill slip into Steve's mouth, which hadn't actually moved at any moment.

"Babe, come here, I'm cold," Bucky said in a needy voice, making grabby hands at his boyfriend, but not before taking another pill into his mouth and waiting for Rhodey to get close. It took a moment for Steve to understand what was happening and to start kissing back with the same force that Tony kissed him.

"It's just something to turn that pretty frown into a smiley face," Tony explained when Steve moved backwards. Tony smiled invitatingly and Steve swallowed without questioning more, but then he stopped to look at Tony, hesitating, again. "Don't even think about it, Rogers," Tony said between his teeth. "It's too late for you to back down. You'd literally kill us." Steve smiled and rolled his eyes, while hoisting up the young man and slamming him against a wall.

Tony hated to love being manhandled, but maybe not so much by Steve. They were past the phase 'you're just a kid' and they had already 'made love' and even so Tony was surprised Steve didn't complain, he was just as eager. Tony pulled Steve's head back and moved his lips to his neck, and then up again.

Rhodey walked closer to Bucky by some mystical force because he was pretty sure everything was still unreal. Porn-like unreal. The second he was wihin Bucky's reach he pulled him close and crushed their mouths together. Didn't even had time to cope before Bucky parted his lips with his sweet tongue and left a small thing in Rhodey's mouth. He had no other choice but to swallow, and he had no other choice than to grab Bucky's ass and pull him even closer –or maybe he did.

Steve grabbed Tony's ass and started grinding their hips together, creating that heavenly friction between them. He started to suck marks on Tony's neck and collarbone. Bucky clawed his hands into Rhodey's shirt, all the while murmuring things like _'please' 'need you'_ between kisses.

Tony bit his lip hard and held in a loud noise –a shameful noise– that would make Barnes mock him to death. Not that he didn't sound pretty needy right now.

"Barnes, let's work together, shall we?" Tony asked Bucky while walking to the bed, making Steve follow his lips like a lost puppy. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Tony turned around and pushed Steve onto it. "C'mon, Rhodey, don't be shy". Tony turned to Rhodey and he saw him with the corner of his eyes while Bucky sucked down his neck and Rhodey swallowed hard.

"Tell me what you have in mind and I'll follow," Bucky said, doing the same with Rhodey, pushing him to the bed straddling him while taking off his shirt.

"You--you're calling the shots?" Rhodey managed to joke, didn't know how, but next to him Steve grinned.

"I'm on unexplored territory, so if you have any ideas, please enlighten me?" Tony said and then proceeded to take Steve's shirt off, too.

"I haven't done a foursome in my entire life, Stark," Bucky said, starting to move back and forth above his boyfriend while taking off the last shirt so everyone was now half-naked.

"Well, that's disappointing. I thought you had done it all," Tony murmured while dropping kisses on Steve's chest. "Ok, how do we do this, boys?" Tony sat on top of Steve and turned to Bucky next to him.

"You want to us all to have sex with each other?" asked the blonde, looking up at his boyfriend and then at his best friend.

"That would be exactly what we want Stebee-boy," replied the brunett, gaining speed in his movements until a pair of hands on his hips stopped him "what's wrong, babe? You don't like it?"  
"You– are we really doing this? I–" Rhodey started, before Tony leaned over him and kissed his ear, cutting him off.

"Don't be a buzz-kill, it's nothing new, now, is it?" Tony whispered against his ear and then drew back and kissed Bucky on the jaw. "Switch? Isn't that how the whole thing works?" and They should really feel bad for themselves because Tony was the youngest and he was the only one who had a close idea of what to do. But then again, he was the genius.

"Come here and I’ll go there," Bucky said, pushing himself off of his boyfriend at the same time Tony did the same with Steve and changed positions with him. "Hey there, long time no see," Bucky whispered to the blonde before taking his mouth in a hard kiss, feeling Steve's hands on his ass as his own touched the hard crevices of the body he used to know like the palm of his hand.

Tony pressed his lips in the base of Rhodey's ear and heard the sweet sound that came out of his mouth, along with Steve's strangled moan. Tony smiled, glad that some things never changed, and the weirdness of the situation became just hot curiosity. Tony moved his tongue across Rhodey's pronounced good-airman abs and thought of how hot would it be if he saw him make out with Steve. Filthy, filthy.

Rhodey was still trying to cope everything when Tony not-so-quickly moved his tongue across his torso, to give him a wet kiss and saying, "Play with my guy, will ya’? I hate leaving you out of my parties". He moved next to Bucky and took Steve's pants off. Bucky was making out with Steve at the same time. Rhodey rolled over and brush back Bucky's hair while kissing his arms. And he really lost himself.

Bucky hummed in the kiss at the feeling of Rhodey’s mouth and hands on him. He parted from the kiss, but not without biting Steve's lower lip first, then came face to face with his boyfriend.

"Kiss him," he whispered, looking at Rhodey straight in the eyes and referring to Steve –that in that moment let out a loud grunt when Tony swallowed his dick in one go.

Rhodey rolled his tongue across Bucky's closed lips and kissed him once more before looking down at Steve and noticed that down him Tony was blowing him. Rhodey held Steve's moan with his mouth and he opened his eyes to let them shut seconds after.

"My god," came out of Tony's mouth, loud and choked-on and he let go off Steve to stare at the show, open-mouthed, just like Bucky. And his hand instantly moved to his already way too hard cock, that was still trapped in his dark briefs.

"Let me help you, baby," Bucky whispered in Tony's ear before tucking his hand inside Tony’s briefs and starting to jerk him off, all without taking his eyes off the scene before him. The sound of sloppy kisses was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Tony let his head fall back and swallowed a moan, closing his eyes, enjoying the touch and the sound of the mess Steve and Rhodey were making. He took Steve's cock in his hand and stroked him with a perfect rhythm and felt him shudder under Rhodey.

"Oh god, Tony stop," Steve said with a hoarse voice after breaking off the kiss and feeling Rhodey's mouth trail down to his neck. He heard Tony moan and maneuvered his head so he could see. And what he saw made him harder than he was before. "Rhodey, look," he whispered guiding the other's head. Bucky had Tony flush against him, his mouth ravishing Tony’s neck with kisses and bites that would leave bruises, for sure, while his hand tugged hard and fast on Tony's shaft.

Rhodey felt his throat grow tighter, thirsty, and instinctively took a mental picture. He fell on his back on the side of the other side mattress and grabbed himself, spreading his pre-cum to stroke himself better, all to the sound of Bucky's mouth against Tony's neck and the sounds Steve made next to him.

Steve, in one push, sat upright and started to go closer to Tony and Bucky. He encircled his arms around each one of them, pulling them close so they could meet him in a three-way kiss. His hands started to wander over any patch of skin he could reach, he pushed his hands inside the back of their briefs and between their cracks until he found what he was looking for and started to massage their holes gently.

"Sweet lord," Tony yelled, helpless and he pulled out, walked to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of lube. "Rhodey, quit it," he said slowly taking away Rhodey’s hand from his gifted dick. Tony spread himself on the bed, –Rhodey stood up and he took his place– and fingered himself, still marveled at the sight, and the thought that this was actually happening. Rhodey was wetting his lips when he walked to Bucky, he hugged him from behind and started to stroke him.

"Why don't you go help Tony out? I'll be right behind ya'," Rhodey whispered to Bucky's ear and heard his teeth click inside Steve's mouth.

"Who do you want, baby?" The blonde whispered in his boyfriend’s ear after pulling away from the other couple, while his hand wandered over his body. "Rhodey, Bucky... Or me?" Steve licked the shell of Tony’s ear, watching Bucky starting to finger him.

"Barnes–" Tony replied biting his lips, trying to hold the orgasm in, "–someone should–" swallow "–fuck him, too" he finished.

"Babe, can Steve fuck me while I fuck lil’ Stark here hard and fast into the mattress?" Bucky asked somewhat innocently, looking past his shoulder at Rhodey behind him "and you can fuck his mouth if you want."

Rhodey tried not to choke on air with Bucky's request. Just the thought of Bucky fucking Tony was enough to lure him into even killing someone, let alone let Steve take Bucky while he sucked him. Just, yes, please. Rhodey barely nodded before Bucky grabbed a condom to put it on.Down them Tony let out a 'fuck' and 'Jesus Christ', and then it was just a lust-consumed blur.

"I'm still loose from the quickie Rhodey and I had in the bathroom so come here, big guy," Bucky said, gesturing at Steve with his free hand. Steve put one of his hands on Bucky's hips so he wouldn't move and the other grabbed his cock, guiding it into Bucky's entrance. The head of his cock got in first but after feeling how loose he was, Steve went all the way in, in one hard thrust.

"You filthy bastards, I knew someone was having sex in there," Tony said between his lips, and Rhodey didn't really know how he could. Bucky's mouth was opened in silence, and he was frowning, definitely enjoying it.

Tony moved his hips against Bucky –who was even closer now, with Steve on his back, crushing them together– and placed his entrance at the top of Bucky's dick. "Finally," came out of his mouth at the same time Steve gave one harsh thrust into Bucky.

Rhodey placed himself above them, desperate for something he didn't quite put his finger on, because whatever-thing was hot by this point. Even Steve– who had never interested Rhodey in that way–. And now, Rhodey was pointing Steve’s mouth with his cock and thinking about Bucky fucking Tony beneath him.

And how this was, maybe, going to creep him out in the morning.

Steve encircled his mouth around the head of Rhodey's cock and sucked hard before taking it all in his mouth. Thank God he didn't have gag reflex. He swallowed around the head and started to move his head back and forth while he lavished Bucky's body with a hard and slow thrust.

Tony heard Rhodey's throat squirm, figuratively anyway, and sucked his own lip hard when Bucky hit the right spot. "Woah, yes," he murmured with a voice that wasn't his.

"God, _yes_ ," he heard Bucky say with him.

"Grab him," Rhodey told Steve. Steve took Tony's twitching cock, hugging Bucky, and gave him one stroke before Tony lost it.

Probably the best orgasm Tony ever had why thank you, and he wasn't ashamed to say so. Steve was still massaging his balls when he felt himself coming back. Still moaning. Fucking college, man. Bucky's stomach was full of his orgasm and all Tony could do was grin at himself while Bucky used him to reach his own.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " said Bucky between whimpers. The feeling of Tony contracting around him, Steve beating his sweet spot was what drove him over the edge and made him come with a loud cry of pleasure. Just when Bucky was coming to himself again he felt –and hell yes, heard– Steve coming behind him, feeling him to the brim "Fuck his mouth, babe," he whispered to Rhodey in a sultry voice.

Rhodey closed his teeth when he heard Bucky coming. He grabbed a handful of Steve's hair and pulled him deeper. Fuck, Tony had thought this guy well, or maybe it was Bucky, didn't matter. Steve's mouth moved out and in of Rhodey's cock like he was a freaking expert, and yeah, he wasn't going to look at him like he used to when they went jogging ever again. Steve let Rhodey slip out of his mouth and did something he only knew someone did: he took Rhodey's dick and pressed the tips of his fingers on the head, then he blew a whisper at it and an uncontrollable climax reached Rhodey, rushed through him like fire with gasoline and he fell backwards next to Tony.

"Wow… I mean _wow_ ," Bucky exhaled, crawling over his boyfriend and giving him a deep and loving kiss "hey, babe" he whispered with a big smile on his face.

"Wow indeed," was all Rhodey could say, he smiled to Bucky and closed his eyes.

Steve took his place beside Tony, grasping him in his arms, pushing him flush against him "How was it baby?"

"No words, Steve, no fucking words," he replied to him, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I apologize, and again, I swear I'm not a dyslexic thirteen years old. Is just that english isn't my first language.  
> I'd stop writing sucky fics of Rhodey with people if someone actually did write them right.


End file.
